


Exposed

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dom Cain, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fingering, Lap Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Prostate Massage, Sub Castiel, Threesome, Top Cain, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cain take turns fucking their submissive twink boyfriend, Castiel. They have him wait until the end of the session for an intense orgasm, and lovingly praise him after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/109749761648/there-are-apparently-no-actual-fics-in-the) a couple days ago, I guess as a sub!Cas Saturday fic. There was nothing in the deancascain tag yet on tumblr and I was surprised that there wasn't. If you're wondering why this polyship... Well, once the summary for 10x14 came out, I just couldn't stop thinking about it! Also I just like twink!Cas x as many dicks as possible tbh. And then my friends totally ~~enabled~~ encouraged me to write a deancascain fic.

Cain sighed as he pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the house, loosening his tie and tucking back a stray strand of dark silver hair, and making his way over to his home office to set his briefcase down. Life as a CEO was becoming overrated –at this point, he’d much rather retire early and keep bees. Though at least, he had the two perfect lovers to return home to each day, no matter how tired he grew of his job. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he saw several serving plates covered with tinfoil to keep the food warm. He was home a bit late today, so he figured Dean and Cas must have already eaten. He just wondered where they were now –neither had called or texted saying they were leaving to go anywhere. He turned around, and his question was answered as the sound of a loud whine drifted through the air. He followed the source towards the living room, where he could also pick up harsh panting, and smiled, having an idea of what was going on.

He stood in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the wood frame with a small, pleased grin. Dean and Castiel were on the couch naked, with Castiel in Dean’s lap, his back to his chest. Dean’s thick, freckled arms were wrapped around Castiel’s lithe midsection. Cas’s sharp hipbones were jutting out, his elegant neck completely exposed as his head was lolled onto Dean’s shoulder. His toned thighs were splayed wide, and his arms were relaxed and limp. He cock was dark pink, leaking and erect towards his belly, but he was making no efforts to touch it –he was merely lying slumped against Dean, taking all his harsh, deep thrusts, his chest shining with sweat, and his nipples dark pink, as though Dean had paid them careful attention earlier.

Cain pushed off from the entryway, making his steps purposely heavy, so as not to startle them by suddenly appearing in their space during such an intimate moment. Dean unlatched his plush lips from where he was sucking bruises onto Castiel’s tanned neck, looking over at Cain and greeting him with a smile, and a wink of one bright green eye. The flush on his face made his golden-brown freckles stand out, and there was sweat trickling from his light brown hair, his hips continuing to piston brutally in and out of Cas. 

Cain gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips, and muttered a rough “hello” in his ear before stepping back and looking Castiel over again, pleased with the way he was so lost in pleasure and completely open. Cain trailed rough fingers along his kiss-bruised neck, causing his younger lover to shudder with delight. Cain smoothed his hand up to his face, caressing one of his sharp cheekbones, then trailed his hands up slightly more till the calloused pad of his thumb was wiping pleasured tears from underneath Castiel’s closed eyelids, the digit brushing against his thick, dark lashes. He trailed his fingers up into Castiel’s hair, the dark brown locks appearing almost black from how damp with sweat they were, and gently tangled his fingers in the strands. This way, he lifted Castiel’s head carefully off of Dean’s shoulder. He brought his other hand to cup his blushing face.

“Castiel,” he coaxed in a soothing, yet firm voice, “open your eyes, look at me.”

Castiel keened loudly before doing just that, and opened his delicate lids to look at Cain with large, glassy, blue eyes.

Cain nodded to indicate he was pleased with Castiel’s obedience of his command. “Are you being a good boy for Dean?”

Castiel whimpered and nodded as best he could with Cain’s large hand in his hair.

“Use your words, my little bee.”

Castiel whined brokenly again before mustering the ability to answer. “Y-yes.” He managed to speak through his panting.

Cain could feel his body bobbing beneath his hand from the force of Dean’s thrusts. “Good.” He praised. “I believe you.” 

He moved his hand from Castiel’s face down his neck towards his chest, pausing to harshly tweak one nipple before trailing down his stomach, and then stopped as he gripped the base of his cock tightly between two fingers. Cas cried out, breaking his relaxed submission for the first time that night when his hips jerked up violently, and then immediately relaxed again with a trembling whimper.

“Shhhhh,” Dean soothed, pressing more kisses into his neck, “doin’ so good angel. We’ll let you come later, don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll take good care of you, just like always.”

Castiel sighed and let his body go limp again again, though his cock was still standing at full hardness. Dean’s hands moved to tweak and pull his nipples, and Cain slowly rubbed his inner thigh with his free hand. Dean’s rhythm began to break, his hips stuttering, and he was panting hot breaths against Castiel’s sweat-sticky skin as he muttered, “fuck” over and over again, coming inside Castiel’s tight heat and pumping his hips through his orgasm.

Cain lifted Castiel’s head once more and placed a kiss to his forehead. “If I let go of you, can you be good and not come?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, voice fucked out and barely above a whisper.

Cain gave him an affectionate peck on the lips, then stepped back to quickly and efficiently strip his clothes, draping them neatly over one of the plush living room chairs. Castiel’s eyes were heavy-lidded by now, but he kept his gaze locked on the older man as Dean’s cock softened inside him, his eyes trailing down Cain’s torso, following the trail of dark silvery hair towards the hem of his pants, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips when Cain’s fully hardened cock sprang free from his boxer-briefs.

Dean petted down Castiel’s belly lightly, causing the muscles to jump and shiver in pleasure. “You ready for another cock, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please.” Castiel responded quickly.

“Such an eager little slut.” Dean chuckled fondly as Cain approached them.

The two larger men worked together to lift Castiel off Dean’s lap. The younger man could feel some of Dean’s come beginning to leak out of his fluttering hole and down his thighs, but before much more could come out, he was yelping loudly as Cain slammed up into him in one smooth motion. Cain’s hips moved just as fast and violently as Dean’s had, showing his smaller lover no mercy. Castiel let his body slouch back and go limp, knowing both his lovers wanted his full submission tonight. He settled like fresh, warm caramel –he inherently trusted Cain and Dean to take care of him.

Dean’s thick fingers were wrapping around the base of Castiel’s cock, gripping tightly. Really, neither of them needed to do that. Castiel could resist coming just from being told not to, eager to please and submit as he was, but they often liked to manhandle him. Dean, in particular, liked to use his hands to act as a cock ring. He loved the way it put him in control, and even more, he loved feeling Castiel’s little cock pulse and twitch under his fingers, how warm it felt, loved the extra redness it brought to his erection, and thrilled in the way it seemed to beg desperately for release under his tight hold.

Cain wasn’t drawing his own pleasure out. There was no teasing, only rough thrusts and occasional pinching to his nipples and petting to his jutting ribcage as he placed quick bites and bruising kisses to his shoulders. Castiel absently thought Cain must be aiming for something else afterwards, but he was content to just lie back and take what the man was offering and not think on it much.

Before long, Cain’s hips were losing their rhythm, and Castiel felt his large, hot cock pulsing as his release was pumped into him, mixing with Dean’s, and Cain was whispering into his ear about what a beautiful, good boy he was.

“Alright now, let’s get our boy on his back.” Cain instructed once his cock was almost fully soft inside Castiel.

Dean helped him carefully lift Cas and lay him out on the couch, his legs over Cain’s lap, and his head in Dean’s.

Cain was petting his thighs while Dean lightly rubbed his nipples, both of them taking a few moments to simply admire their sub. The blush on his cheeks spread down his neck, to his chest, and down his smooth, tanned abdomen to his pink-flushed groin. He cock was hard and curved where it lay heavy against his belly, rosy at the tip, pearly precome leaking out and adding to the dampness of the sweat on his skin. Dean admired his bruised nipples and kiss-swollen lips, while Cain enjoyed his view of Castiel’s hole, opening and then clenching desperately to try to keep all of their come inside him.

“Now, my little bee,” Cain began, continuing his petting motions on his thigh with one hand as another moved to trace his sensitive rim, “I’m going to milk your prostate, and you are to come only on my fingers, without touching that pretty little cock of yours. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Castiel nodded.

“Good. And how would you like Dean to help you, barring touching your cock?”

Cas crooked his neck to look up at Dean, licking his lips before requesting, “I want your hand on my neck, please, Dean.”

“I can do that, angel.” Dean smiled softly.

He moved one broad hand to Castiel’s neck, the thumb of the other smoothing over his cheekbone repeatedly, his other fingers occasionally petting his spit-slick lips.

Cain’s middle finger began to rub insistently over Castiel’s used hole, and he spread his legs wider, giving Cain complete access. Two thick digits were immediately plunged in. Castiel’s hole was so open and slick from the two consecutive rough fuckings and all the come that he had no trouble accepting two fingers. In fact, he already craved more. Cain’s fingers were thick, but even so, just two of them didn’t compare to his cock, or to Dean’s, especially not after taking them both in a row.

Cain’s fingers pulled some of the come out of his lover’s fluttering hole, then used three fingers this time to scoop it back in

“Once I begin to stimulate your prostate, you may come whenever you like.” He said.

“Okay.” Cas breathed shakily.

Dean’s hand tightened slightly around his neck, and Castiel moaned in rapture, followed by Cain slipping in a fourth finger. He stretched, scissored, and pumped the digits, before finally seeking out Castiel’s prostate. He screamed and his hips bucked at the sudden, direct stimulation to his sweet spot, but Cain did not slow down. He used all four fingers to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves mercilessly, never using any less than medium pressure. Dean’s hand closed a little tighter on his throat, and Castiel felt free, and ecstatic, like he had wings. Loud noises of rapture spilled from his lips unbidden and his hips undulated on the couch, and Dean’s hand that had been cupping his face moved to press against his lower abdomen. He didn’t hinder Castiel’s movements –he relished in the fluid, erotic way his sub was bucking, and had placed his hand there simply to feel the heat of his skin, and the twitching of his sinewy yoga muscles.

Cain was pressing harder against his prostate, rubbing faster, and Dean’s hand closed around him tighter. Castiel felt like he was seeing constellations, and his legs could not be more open. He relished in feeling so exposed, so vulnerable, like he was unraveling to be put back together again in a better version of himself, and then his balls were drawing up, tightening, and his cock was spasming harshly, jumping against his stomach as he spilled his hot release on himself in pearly white ropes, some of it reaching all the way up his neck, splashing over Dean’s knuckles.

Cain gently petted his inner walls through his orgasm, feeling Castiel’s heat contract around his fingers before leisurely removing the digits, and Dean slowly released the hold on his neck. A faint smile stretched his lips, and he could feel Dean running his fingers through his hair, Cain pressing small kisses and licks to his torso as Dean peppered his face with kisses. Words like “sweet boy,” “so beautiful,” and “so good for us,” being whispered tenderly and lovingly made their way to his ears. He let himself drift into a light doze between the comfort and safety of their bodies, knowing in several short minutes they’d be nudging him awake, offering him water and cool slices of fresh fruit, wiping him down with soft, damp cloths and wrapping him in his favorite fluffy blanket.


End file.
